This invention relates to event-activated toys.
Event-activated toys are well known. For example, a crib mobile may be turned on in response to activity by an infant.
In one general aspect, a toy includes a boundary device that defines a perimeter and a control unit connected to the boundary device. The control unit includes a detector that senses an event, an output device, and a controller. The controller receives input from the detector and sends an output signal to the output device to perform an action when the detector senses an event that occurs within the perimeter.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the boundary device may includes two or more curved segments that are assembled using a fastening mechanism. In another design, the boundary device may be circular.
The control unit may include an input mechanism for receiving input from a player. The input mechanism may include a push-button. The controller may cause the output device to perform a second action when the controller receives input from the input mechanism. The output device may include a speaker. If so, the controller may cause the speaker to play a sound when the event occurs within the perimeter and to play a second sound when the controller receives input from the input mechanism. Alternatively, the controller may cause the speaker to play music when the event occurs within the perimeter and to play the music at a faster speed when the controller receives input from the input mechanism.
The controller may enter a limited mode when the controller determines that input from the detector has not been received for a period of time that is longer than a predetermined time duration. The controller processes input only from the input mechanism during limited mode operation and cannot process input from the detector during that time. The controller may enter limited mode when the controller receives input from the input mechanism to enter limited mode. The controller may disengage the detector after the detector senses the event that occurs within the perimeter. The controller may then engage the detector after a second predetermined time duration following disengagement. The controller may cause the output device to perform the action for a third predetermined duration of time. The second predetermined time duration may lapse before the end of the third predetermined time duration. The controller may cause the output device to continuously perform the action when the detector senses the event that occurs within the perimeter before the end of the third predetermined time duration and after the end of the second predetermined time duration.
The detector may measure an ambient light intensity within a visual field and the event may include a change in ambient light intensity that occurs when a player moves within the visual field of the detector.
In another general aspect, a toy includes a boundary device that defines a perimeter and a control unit coupled to the boundary device. The control unit includes a detector that senses an event, an output device, a controller, and an input mechanism. The controller receives input from the detector and sends an output signal to the output device to perform an action when the detector senses an event that occurs within the perimeter. The input mechanism receives input from a player. The controller causes the output device to alter the action when the controller receives input from the input mechanism during performance of the action.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the action may be altered by changing a type of action that is performed. Alternatively, the action may be altered by changing a speed at which the action is performed.